


outside

by nemui (ribbonelle)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/nemui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he could figure out how to paint the boy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	outside

**Author's Note:**

> its not really shippy, since i wrote it for a drabble a day under the prompt 'outside'. but well. i liked it enough.

He’s in his element.

It’s clearly visible by the way he seems to just blend into his surrounding; skin tone matching up with the freshly kicked up earth; clad in forest green, punching away at a training post. It’s like anyone could have walked by, and they’d have expected the sight of Lee here like this, part of nature.

A loud crack, and the training post goes down.

It’s magnificent, really.

Lee nods in satisfaction at the fallen post, before he extends his arms up, stretching languidly. He jumps a few times after, obviously psyching himself up for another strenuous training regime, already focused on the training post next to the previous one.

Sai eyes him up for a while, well aware that Lee could feel his gaze. It’s deliberate, for the most part, necessity being part of the reason too. The artist dips his head back down to drag his brush over the top part of his sketchbook, putting shade into the trees. He has everything mapped out, except for the lone figure training, simply because he has no idea how to put Lee on paper. Not at the moment.

It doesn’t seem to be enough.

A creak, and a thump, and Sai notes that Lee’s kicks are really getting more powerful. Powerful enough to break another training post, and in such a short amount of time. Impressive. Sai feels lucky he gets to watch the Chuunin train; it’s like watching a wild animal letting loose on a hunt.

If only he could figure out how to paint the boy…

Lee turns from the post he had been facing and looks up at Sai, at his perch on the tree branch and he smiles the way he does, all teeth, incredibly wide. Sai’s heart skips a beat.

Maybe it’s okay to not be able to paint Lee. This is enough.


End file.
